Nightstar
|pastaffie=ShadowClan |death=Carrionplace disease, Greencough |postdeath=StarClan |namest=Kit: Apprentice: Warrior: Senior Warrior: Elder: Leader: StarClan Resident: |namesl=''Unknown'' Nightpaw Nightpelt Nightpelt Nightpelt Nightstar Nightstar |familyt=Brother: |familyl=Clawface |mentor=Foxheart |apps=Brokenstar, Dawncloud |position1=Leader |precededby1=Brokenstar |succeededby1=Tigerstar |livebooks=''Yellowfang's Secret, ''Into the Wild, Fire and Ice, Forest of Secrets, Tigerclaw's Fury, Rising Storm, |deadbooks=''Midnight, ''Starlight, Night Whispers, The Ultimate Guide}} Nightstar is a small, lean, battered, black tom with a long tail and a short, glossy pelt. He has yellowish-green eyes.Revealed on Vicky's Facebook History In the Super Edition Arc ''Yellowfang's Secret :As a new apprentice, Nightpaw and his brother, Clawpaw, watch in horror as Cloudpaw is dragged into the medicine cat's den, as he is gravely injured. Later, after Cloudpaw heals and becomes Cloudpelt, the apprentices are on a patrol, and they plunge into the undergrowth, which flusters their mentors. :On the night of a Gathering, Flintpaw and Nightpaw are cleaning out the elder's bedding, and Flintpaw batters a ball of moss over Nightpaw's head. He complains that they will never finish their apprentice duties if he keeps goofing off like that. Flintpaw yowls that he is a WindClan warrior, and starts playing with Nightpaw. Blackpaw, Clawpaw, and Fernpaw join in the mock battle, scattering lumps of moss all about. Yellowfang questions if she should intervene, but spots Nightpaw holding his own, despite his small size. Hollyflower sees what the apprentices are doing and scolds them, especially her kits, and all of the apprentices work to clean up the mess they made. :The apprentices are practicing battle moves, and Foxheart and Flintpaw complain that he is no fun to train with, and he begins having a coughing fit. Yellowfang overhears this and orders him to discontinue training until he has been looked at. Foxheart snaps at her, but his cough lessens up as they walk into camp, and meets up with his brother, who wishes him well. The black apprentice offers to aid Yellowfang with her moss, and she insists that he rest, but convinces her to let him help. She notices some wheezing in his chest, but checks him over, and he shows no sign of whitecough or greencough, and Sagewhisker cannot deduce what is wrong, either. She chalks it up to a seed and encourages him to drink plenty of fluids. Foxheart finds out that Nightpaw was carrying moss, and she angrily scolds Yellowfang for having the apprentice do medicine cat duties, to which she retorts that he had been feeling well enough and had offered his services to her. The apprentice shrugs and follows his mentor. :Nightpaw becomes a warrior with the new name of Nightpelt. The young warrior is prideful over his accomplishment, but Yellowfang notices that his cough is persistent, and it worries her, because when he exerts himself, he goes into a coughing fit, and she has tried every remedy, and none of them seem to alleviate his condition. Despite his grave condition, however, he remains optimistic and good-natured. She mentions that the WindClan medicine cat, Hawkheart, had treated a similar cat, and the warrior had to retire to the elder's den because they could no longer preform their duties. :Nightpelt soon gains Brokenpaw as an apprentice. Brokenpaw is unhappy about Cedarstar's choice of mentor, because he doesn't want to be taught by a sick cat. Later, Yellowfang overhears the two toms arguing, because Brokenpaw wants to learn battle moves, but Nightpelt believes that touring the territory had been enough for one day. Brokenpaw is often defiant of his mentor, and Nightpelt believes that he would never understand why the bad tempered apprentice would ever listen to him. Yellowfang has a word with Cedarstar because she doesn't believe that he is a fit mentor for the apprentice, but the leader states that Nightpelt had been deliberately chosen because he believes that the black cat could teach him patience and selflessness. :Later, Yellowfang tells Raggedstar that she thinks that Nightpelt's cough will make it impossible to continue with his warrior duties, and Foxheart teases her by mocking her abilities to cure cats, and that ShadowClan needed all of the warriors that they could get. Raggedstar decides that it was for Nightpelt to decide what he wanted. When she catches up with the sickly cat, he tells her that he will not be participating in the rat battle, and that he was going to join the elders. He is incredibly distraught and depressed over not being the best warrior that he could be, but she informs him that being an elder is still an important part of Clan life, and attempts to cheer him up. :Relieved of his warrior duties, Nightpelt finds that his cough has eased up, and he joins Yellowfang on a walk, and even bats at a butterfly, in which she teases him. Despite not being a warrior, he is still well-tempered and pleasant. :Much later, when Brokenstar is leader, he asks the elders to leave the camp and to hunt for themselves, and Nightpelt looks Brokenstar in the eye and tells him that they will leave. Yellowfang falls back with Nightpelt, telling him that it was wrong, but Nightpelt believes that it must be StarClan's will, since they didn't stop Brokenstar, even though he personally feels that it is wrong. Yellowfang finds a place that the elders could nest in, and she starts digging. Although Nightpelt tries to help, it just brings on a fit of coughing, and Yellowfang tells him to go find prey instead. :Nightpelt takes great pride in hunting for the elders, as well as keeping their spirits high, despite the dark times. He expresses concern over the WindClan battle, and wonders why Brokenstar would send his cats into a battle that would only end in death. He believes that this is not the will of StarClan. In the The Prophecies Begin Arc Into the Wild :Nightpelt is a ShadowClan elder, cast out with the other elder cats, Ashfur and an elderly queen, Dawncloud, by ShadowClan's leader, Brokenstar. :He is forced to hunt for himself and protect himself, and willingly agrees to fight against Brokenstar to retrieve ThunderClan's stolen kits and to drive out Brokenstar. He fights with Ashfur, Firepaw, Graypaw, Whitestorm, Darkstripe, Mousefur, Willowpelt and Yellowfang and they succeed in retrieving the stolen kits and driving out Brokenstar and his allies. :Nightpelt seems to have the most authority within ShadowClan, since they drove out Brokenstar, and Whitestorm treats him as the leader of the group, promising ShadowClan that ThunderClan will leave them in peace until the next gathering so ShadowClan can recover. In return, Nightpelt promises that ThunderClan will not find ShadowClan cats in its territory as long as ShadowClan can find its own prey. Fire and Ice :At a Gathering, Nightpelt passes Bluestar to stand on the highest part of the Great Rock. He tells the Clans that Runningnose has selected him to lead the Clan, and that he will go to the Moonstone the following night. When Frostfur asks him if Brokenstar will try to return, Nightpelt informs her that he strongly believes the former ShadowClan leader will stay away from the Clans. He later becomes Nightstar, after going to the Mothermouth to receive his nine lives. As leader, he names Cinderfur his deputy. :On the Great Rock, Fireheart is surprised that he became leader. He starts his leadership by arguing with Crookedstar at a Gathering about hunting rights to the river. He also argues against bringing WindClan back from exile. Then, under Bluestar's persuasion, agrees to allow ThunderClan warriors to go on a mission to retrieve WindClan. :He later forms an alliance with RiverClan to attack WindClan in order to retake their hunting grounds. Fireheart fights him during the battle and states that, despite his age, Nightstar is a very powerful warrior. Forest of Secrets :During a Gathering, he hisses angrily when Tallstar notes that WindClan is growing strong again despite the recent battle. Fireheart wonders for a moment whether or not the ShadowClan leader's anger would be strong enough for him to risk breaking the full-moon truce. However, Bluestar intervenes and the Gathering ends peacefully. :Later, when ThunderClan trespasses on ShadowClan territory when they can find no other way to get to Fourtrees, Nightstar is especially aggressive towards the group, and has his warriors surround the ThunderClan cats to escort them to the Gathering as if they are prisoners. :During the Gathering, Nightstar and his Clanmates are very hostile towards ThunderClan. Nightstar reveals the source of his anger to the rest of the Clans by announcing that ThunderClan is sheltering Brokentail. He, along with Tallstar, demands that ThunderClan drove Brokentail out, though Bluestar doesn't. :He, along with the rest of ShadowClan and WindClan, attack ThunderClan in order to kill Brokentail. During the battle, Nightstar breaks through the ThunderClan camp's gorse barrier, but shortly after he is attacked by Fireheart. The attack fails, however, and the two Clans are driven out of ThunderClan territory. Rising Storm :Nightstar is sick and suffering from cramps and fever, as Runningnose desperately tries to cure him of a disease that has been ravaging many of ShadowClan's cats. Cats in the clearing wonder and worry about Nightstar's health, and Runningnose shows himself. He is unable to assure the cats gathered that Nightstar will survive, but promises them that StarClan has sent a message of hope that ShadowClan would grow strong again, strong enough to rule the forest. :Two of Nightstar's warriors, Littlecloud and Whitethroat show up in ThunderClan territory, saying that Nightstar is very ill. They ask ThunderClan for help due to the sickness that had rampaged through ShadowClan and wiped out many of their cats, leaving the Clan in turmoil. :At the next Gathering, the Clans are shocked to discover that Nightstar has lost every one of his lives to the sickness and that Cinderfur has died as well. Much to Fireheart's horror, Tigerclaw emerges into the clearing as ShadowClan's new leader. A Dangerous Path :Fireheart learns from Runningnose, ShadowClan's medicine cat, that Nightstar had not been granted nine lives by StarClan because Brokentail, their old leader, was still alive and StarClan still recognized him as leader. By the time ShadowClan had learned of Brokentail's death, Nightstar was too weak to make the journey to the Moonstone to receive his lives. Because ShadowClan would have panicked if they'd known the truth, StarClan's rejection of Nightstar was kept secret and the Clan cats were convinced that the sickness had taken all of Nightstar's lives at once. Runningnose believed that he was not the right leader for ShadowClan. In the New Prophecy Arc Midnight :During a meeting of StarClan to choose a cat from ShadowClan that shall make the journey to Midnight, he notes that the cat he is choosing has strength and courage, though the cats around him question whether or not she has loyalty, as she was not born in ShadowClan. Nightstar is angered when his choice is questioned, though Bluestar calms the worries of the other cats by noting that a cat with mixed heritage is a good choice for a journey in which cats from every Clan will need to work together. StarClan approves of his choice. :Later, Tawnypelt tells Brambleclaw at a Gathering that she had been visited by Nightstar in her dreams and given a prophecy, the same way Brambleclaw had been visited by Bluestar. She agrees to meet him at Fourtrees at midnight later on. Starlight :Nightstar expresses nervousness about the ambition of Hawkfrost of RiverClan. He is also worried when he sees a cat who wants power but doesn't deserve it, which angers Crookedstar. Nightstar explains that the cat has no patience for power, although this fails to convince the former RiverClan leader. Twilight :Though not mentioned by name, it is believed that the black leader present in Cinderpelt's vision in the prologue is Nightstar. He, along with three other leaders, forewarn Cinderpelt of her imminent death and give her comfort and the strength to face it. In the Power of Three Arc Sunrise :At the Moonpool, Littlecloud tells Jayfeather that Flamepaw, his apprentice, did well because he met Nightstar on his first venture into StarClan. In the Omen of the Stars Arc Night Whispers :Nightstar is among the group of ShadowClan cats that Flametail sees in the wall of fire that surrounds the Moonpool. In the Field Guide Arc Secrets of the Clans :Nightstar is listed as a significant leader of ShadowClan, he is described as a brave but frail leader. It is noted that he took over as leader when Brokenstar was driven into exile. It is also noted that StarClan did not grant him nine lives due to Brokenstar still being alive, so he died from the sickness caused by eating rats from the Carrionplace. It is revealed that his deputy was Cinderfur and his apprentice was Dawncloud. The Ultimate Guide :He appears on Runningnose’s and Littlecloud’s page. Runningnose shouldered the burden of knowing that Nightstar was not granted nine lives. StarClan believed that Nightstar was too old and frail to give ShadowClan the leadership it needs. He was left to lie to his Clanmates about the ceremony. :Nightstar has his own page. As a warrior, he was dedicated, thoughtful and well respected. He was appointed as Brokenpaw’s mentor in the hope that Nightpelt’s gentle approach will soften Brokenpaw’s impulses. Brokenpaw had no patience and saw him as weak and cowardly and sought training from Raggedpelt instead. Nightpelt retired to the elders den soon after Brokentail’s warrior ceremony and prepared to live the rest of his life peacefully but Brokenstar’s rule stirred him into action. Nightpelt put himself forward as ShadowClan’s leader but was dismayed when StarClan rejected him as they still saw Brokenstar as leader. It was maybe Nightstar’s greatest moment when he prepared to lie to his Clanmates. He tried to steer his Clan into peace and recovery but age and illness caught up and he died a few seasons later. A bout of greencough took his only life, leaving it for Tigerstar. :He is mentioned on Tigerstar’s page. Tigerstar charmed his way into ShadowClan who are floundering in Nightstar’s leadership. When Nightstar died, Tigerstar was his successor. :Just before Tigerclaw receives his nine lives, Runningnose tells him that when he brought Nightpelt to the Moonstone StarClan did not approve of him as leader because Brokenstar was still alive. Later, Tigerclaw sees Nightstar standing with other StarClan cats, and wonders if Nightstar is actually called Nightpelt in StarClan since he never got his nine lives. In the Novellas Tigerclaw's Fury :When Tigerclaw and his band of former ShadowClan rogues offer prey for ShadowClan, Flintfang says he isn’t sure what Nightstar would say. Dawncloud protests he’d say pride won’t stock the fresh-kill pile. The next day, they deliver the prey and Dawncloud promises to tell Nightstar, and that there will be no grudges. Tigerclaw says to make sure Nightstar knows who helped, they will deliver the prey to camp. At camp, Nightstar comments that Tigerclaw did a brave thing, and Dawncloud points out to him the filled fresh-kill pile. Deerfoot protests about Tigerclaw’s group, but Nightstar says they probably saved the Clan from starvation, and tells his warrior to show gratitude. It’s revealed Cinderfur has died and Tigerclaw asks Nightstar who has replaced him. Nightstar jumped as if he dozed off suddenly. Runningnose explains his leader has been too sick to choose another deputy. He steps closer to the tom to support his weight. Tigerclaw thinks among a medicine cat acting deputy and a sick elderly leader, ShadowClan is quickly failing. Nightstar stands upright and offers to Tigerclaw to take a pick of the fresh-kill pile. Tigerclaw refuses, claiming they caught the prey for them. Nightstar purrs he is so kind, and wishes for StarClan to light his path. :The next day, ShadowClan is starting to recover as Nightstar grows sicker, unable to join the feast because of his sickness. Runningnose pokes his head out of Nightstar’s den, asking if Tigerclaw’s group will return tomorrow. They do return to find that Nightstar has died overnight, and Tigerclaw wishes he walks in StarClan now. Runningnose hopes wherever he is, that he is at peace again. Runningnose explains his situation that they are without a leader and no deputy to take over Nightstar’s position. Runningnose announces to the Clan that the elders will soon bring out Nightstar’s body so they can sit vigil for him. Runningnose explains even as Nightstar is mourned, their lives must keep going. After the Clan Meeting, Runningnose helps the elders’ drag Nightstar’s body out of his den. During the day, many hunting patrols were sent out and as the Clan feasted, they try to stay quiet in respect for Nightstar but cannot contain the excitement. Tigerclaw announces that every bite they take is in memory of their fallen leader, ShadowClan has lost a noble leader and him and his group are honored to grieve alongside the Clan. A voice in Tigerclaw’s head laughs Nightstar was as weak as a newborn kit, and ShadowClan knew that. :Runningnose invites the rogues back into the Clan, saying it’s what Nightstar would have wanted. Tigerclaw says if he's sure it’s what Nightstar wants, then he accepts. He also asks to give Mowgli and Snag warrior names, stating Nightstar would have wanted that. After the ceremony, he announces that they will join in to grieve Nightstar for the vigil he deserves. He beckons everyone to join and pay tribute to the black tom. It’s mentioned that Nightstar tried very hard to give strength and leadership back to ShadowClan, and Tigerstar wonders how Nightstar ever thought he could take over leadership after Brokenstar. ShadowClan gathers around Nightstar’s body in vigil, pressing against his cold fur. Tigerclaw thinks the Clan belongs to him now and he will make it strong again. As the night of the Gathering comes closer, Russetfur points out that they cannot hide that Nightstar has died as it will be obvious they have no leader. Ratscar snarls they’ll be pounced on like rats as soon as the other Clans hear of Nightstar’s death. A false omen prompts Runningnose to declare Tigerclaw a new leader. Boulder says he led them out of darkness when Nightstar died. Leafpool's Wish :It is mentioned that Brokenstar was the leader of ShadowClan before Nightstar and Blackstar. Trivia Interesting Facts *Vicky has revealed that Nightstar had asthma. Mistakes *In ''Fire and Ice, he is mistakenly called Nightpelt despite already receiving his leader name. * In Into the Wild, he is listed as a warrior in the allegiances, but in Yellowfang's Secret, he is already an elder. Character Pixels Kin Members Brother: :Clawface: Nephews: :Stumpytail: :Cinderfur: Tree Quotes Leader Info }} References and Citations de:Nachtsternru:Ночная Звездаfr:Étoile Noirecs:Černý měsícfi:Yötähtinl:Nachtsterpl:Nocna Gwiazdaes:Estrella Nocturna Category:The Ultimate Guide characters Category:Males Category:ShadowClan cats Category:Leaders Category:Fire and Ice characters Category:Forest of Secrets characters Category:Rising Storm characters Category:Midnight characters Category:Starlight characters Category:StarClan cats Category:Mentors Category:Deceased characters Category:Night Whispers characters Category:Supporting characters Category:Tigerclaw's Fury characters